Ash Ketchums background, the real him
by Japanese Lordess
Summary: Find out everything about from his birth to age 14! R


Ash Ketchum's Background, the real him!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own pokemon...yet BWA HAHAHHAHA  
  
  
Ash Ketchum was born at 1:52 a.m., in Pallet Central Hospital. He weighed 5lbs 9oz. There were no problems with his birth so he and his mother, Delia ketchum, were let out the next day. His father, Edward Ketchum only stayed around for the first 3 years of young Ash's life. At the age of 4 young Ash started swimming lesson, but being that he was still in dippers, he was denied this privilege. So he spent his free time studying pokemon. At 5 years old Ash started at Pokemon Tech Elementary. He made two best friends, Klive and Jason. At Pokemon tech, Ash became quite popular. For his looks and his stubbornness. His number one best friend, Klive, decided to break off the friendship half way through the year because he became highly jealous of Ash's hair. Which was always brushed neatly, and sometimes gelled. After this, Jason became his best friend. At the age of 6 Ash broke off the friendship with Jason because Jason had developed an interest in Boys, and it scared Ash! So the only friend's Ash had at this time were his fans. He became bored of Pokemon Tech because they weren't making learning fun so he quit, broke many hearts an went home. His mother, broken hearted because she had paid 10k on stuff for Ash for school. But she got over it. At the age of 7 Ash signed up for the Pokemon league, but was sad to know he couldn't officially start until he was 10. But Ash made sure to make best friends with his town professor, Prof. Oak. This way he could get some extra training in. Ash's mom became lonely since Ash was always at the Profs. an began looking for a love interest. One day Ash invited Prof. Oak over for dinner, and His mother and Samual Oak fell deeply in love. Now Ash was feeling lonely. At the age of 8 Ash was highly depressed and left home. He got about as far as Veridian Forest, the realized he had no Pokemon to protect himself. So he reluctantly went home. He got home to find his mother crying. She and Samual had broken up. Ash being happy, couldn't help feeling sorry for his mother. Now he and his mother were depressed. They never stopped arguing so one day they decided to get a family councilor. After 2 sessions the councilor, Ms. Wing, killed herself. Ash and His mother were angry that they never got an invite to her funeral, But happy their problems were solved. At the age of 9 Ash spelt hours and hours watching pokemon matches on tv and eating fries and chips. He became quite large and had to go on slim fast. He lost all the excess fat and put slim fast out of business. Ash started writing a book on Pokemon called "The Book on Pokemon". when it was finally done he took it to the publishers and got it published. He earned 120k and put his grandmother in a nursing home, thinking he was helping her. She swore something bad would happen if he put her there. Two days later it burned down. On the 5 o'clock news Ash said "The old witch was still alive", there mist be some love in there somewhere. At the age of 10 Ash started his marvelous journey. He was late to prof. oaks lab and had to get a Pikachu. At first Pikachu hated Ash, but after time they became friends. Ash met a girl his age, named Misty. She was from Cerulean City. At first they were not good of friends, but by the time they got to Putter City they were more then friends. While another friend joined the group, Brock, a womenizer, they had to hide they relationship, always waiting till dark. By the Age of 11 Ash had won in the top 16 in the pokemon league, he and his friends returned to Pallet town. He gave his mom the trophy an set off again towards the Orange Islands, luckily, Brock met a beautiful Prof, an left the group. Ash and Misty jumped with joy an continued. Then the gay boy Tracey joined. After attempting to ask Ash out 12 times and getting the answer "No you freak", all 12 times, Ash became tiresome of Traceys determination an told Tracey and Him and Misty. Tracey tried to kill Misty many times, but failed. At the Ages of 12, 13 and 14 Ash, Misty and Brock, who had returned after being crushed by Prof Ivy, were in the Johto league. Where Ash is currently. Hopefully he will do great in that league.  
  
The end....or is it?  
  
So what ya think? should I make a sequel? keep checking for "Misty Waterflowers background, the real her", I'll do one about misty, Brock, Jesse, and James. So keep checking!! 


End file.
